Take My Hand, Now Be Alive
by snipershezz
Summary: In which Yondu thinks Kraglin can't dance and Kraglin – oh boy – Kraglin proves him *so* wrong.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, established relationship, striptease, Stripper!Kraglin,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **In which Yondu thinks Kraglin can't dance and Kraglin – oh boy – Kraglin proves him _so _wrong.

**October 28****th**** \- Prompt Twenty-Eight: **Stripping/Striptease

**A/N: **The song Kraglin does his striptease to is Forsaken by David Draiman (from the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack). This played out in my head like a movie when I was listening to the song, and – lordy ya'll, that shit was freaking *hot*, because super flexible Kraglin is *bites fist* all type of *daaayum*.

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Twenty-Eight of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Kraglin leaned against the wall with a chuckle, watching Peter dancing around with a mop, headphones blaring. The boy had his back to the Hraxian, so was dancing like no one was watching – unfortunately lacking any real rhythm or skill. Yondu strode up next to him, stopping to laugh at the boy as well.

"'E really got no rhythm. Hope he don't ever try ta git a girl wit' moves like that." Kraglin said bemusedly.

Yondu gave him a look and smirked. "Ya trip over yer own feet on tha way ta tha bathroom almost e'ery mornin' darlin'. Ya really think ya c'n dance better than tha boy?"

Kraglin gave him a very serious look, "I dun just _think_ I can – I _know_ I can."

Yondu started to laugh, and Kraglin rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall and walking away. He stuck a foot out as he passed Quill, causing the boy to knock over the bucket, slip and land flat on his ass in the puddle of dirty water.

"Kraglin! Com'on come back, I were only teasin'!" Yondu called after him. He rolled his eyes when the man ignored him and continued on to where he had been heading. He kicked the bucket that Quill had just picked up back over and grunted, "Clean this shit up, boy."

"Asshole!" Peter muttered.

"Thank you!" Yondu called over his shoulder.

"_Not_ a compliment!" The Terran shot back viciously.

* * *

Yondu hadn't seen his first mate for the rest of the day – he was fairly convinced he was in the doghouse, as he headed back to their cabin.

He opened the door, ready to argue his way into turning it around on Kraglin so he wouldn't have to apologise and stopped short. The night cycle lights were on, fairy lights that hung from the ceiling switched to the blue setting Yondu liked so much. It was dim and kinda romantic, making Yondu frown – was he in trouble or was he the one what was pissed off? The desk chair was sitting in front of the end of their bed and Yondu was sure that wasn't where he left it this morning.

"Take a seat." Kraglin purred from the darkness.

Yondu blinked, stepping towards the chair and sitting down. He was officially completely lost.

Music surrounded Yondu and his first mate appeared out of the darkness near the bathroom, giving him serious bedroom eyes. He was shirtless, wearing the tightest black leather pants the Centaurian had ever seen. Yondu swallowed with a click when he saw the boots, they looked like Kraglin's regular work boots, the only difference was the six-inch square heel.

Yondu's eyes shot up to Kraglin's in shock. He watched enthralled as Kraglin continued to maintain eye contact, bending forwards and dragging his hands sensually up the leather pants. He stalked forwards – perfect balance in the heels – as the music wound up into the lyrics, crouching over Yondu's lap and dipping down to grind against him for a fraction of a second.

Slowly he folded himself backwards – Yondu watched eagerly as those ribs splayed out under pale skin – and planted his hands on the ground. His biceps bulged as he lifted his legs effortlessly to Yondu's shoulders, giving the man an excellent view of his dick through the skin-tight leather. Kraglin pulled himself up into a handstand, folding his feet over into a standing position again in an incredible display of flexibility. Stalking forwards again he placed his hands on the Centaurian's knees, dipping forwards and sticking his ass out, he shoved his face into Yondu's crotch, and ran his nose up the man's body, stopping next to his ear and moaning perfectly in time with the music.

Yondu was pinned in place by those gorgeous bedroom eyes and Kraglin gave him a sultry look, undoing his scarf and pulling the grey strip of fabric from around the shorter man's neck. Backing up a few steps he rubbed the scarf all over his chest, before looping it around his own neck. Pushing his hands down his chest with a sinful look on his face, he prowled forwards. Crouching over Yondu's legs again, he slung his hands around the man's neck, dipping down and grinding again.

Yondu moaned, unable to help himself, and Kraglin leaned forwards, pulling a plush navy lip into his mouth. He pulled back giving Yondu a smirk before gripping the back of the chair and performing a handstand flip over Yondu's head and depositing himself on the bed.

Yondu's neck whipped around so fast it cracked as he watched the Hraxian stare at him suggestively and roll his hips into the mattress a few times. He gripped the railing at the end of the bed, flipping artfully onto his feet, balancing perfectly on it and walking it like a tightrope to the end. The performed another handstand, slowly bending himself in half until his feet where back on the floor. Gradually sliding the top half of his body back up into a standing position, he pulled the scarf from around his neck, skimming it up his chest and sticking his tongue out to lick at the fabric. He moaned, as he did so, making Yondu's dick strain against his leathers.

Kraglin ran it back down his chest, and then across his crotch before throwing it back to Yondu, who snatched it out of the air, balling it up and shoving it under his nose, breathing in deeply. He slid it back around his neck with a possessive rumble in his chest, mouth watering.

The Hraxian maintained eye contact with his prey, slithering into a full split. Yondu watched wide eyed as Kraglin bent his torso backwards over one of his legs, hands coming up to grab at his hair before running down his chest and palming his dick roughly. He slid his legs back together and curled back on himself, sashaying up and around to stand back up.

He moved towards Yondu like a snake, stooping over his legs again he hooked a heel onto the bed rail and bent himself backwards over the Centaurian's lap. He righted himself, putting his hands around Yondu's neck and grinding down with an artful moan. In an amazing show of flexibility, Kraglin lifted his leg, dragging his thigh over Yondu's implant, making the Centaurian purr loudly.

The shorter man was now faced with a pert ass, he swallowed heavily. Kraglin reached back, hooking his hands around Yondu's neck and dipped down to rub his ass across the rock-hard dick underneath him – he whined in the Centaurian's ear at the feel of it.

Leaning forwards, he brought his ass back up into Yondu's face, dragging his nails roughly up Yondu's leather clad legs. Lifting back up again, he dragged the back of his neck across Yondu's nose, feeling the man scent him forcefully, drawing in a ragged breath. He then draped himself, so he was lying across Yondu's thighs on his back, looking up at the man with hooded eyes. Finding the floor under his hands he pushed his body up to form an upside-down U, Yondu's hand raked across the Hraxian's chest hair hungrily. He dropped back down onto the man's thighs, rolling off his knees and dropping into a plank position. Yondu watched his biceps bulge as he pulled his feet towards his chest and spun to face the Centaurian.

With a voracious look on his face, Kraglin spread Yondu's thighs and licked a stripe up the man's leather clad cock. Yondu growled lustfully and punched the side of his own thigh. Kraglin crawled backwards, giving the Centaurian a hooded look the entire time. He then did a forward flip into a crouch over Yondu again, dragging his body all the way backwards slowly, before pulling himself back up just as the music came to an end.

The Hraxian righted himself, stepping back, and panting roughly. Raising both eyebrows he said, "Still think Quill c'n dance better than me?"

Yondu swallowed around a primal sound that threatened to dig its way to the surface and said quietly, "Where did ya learn that?"

Kraglin smirked, "I were tha most sort afta male dancer on Contraxia before I bowed out an' jumped inta Ravager life."

Yondu's mind can't quite wrap itself around that idea and the man blinked somewhat stupidly. "_You_ were an exotic dancer?"

Kraglin sculled a bottle of water on the desk before belching and then answering, "One o' tha best."

"Well shit." Yondu replied. He gave his partner a filthy leer, "I know what _I_ want fer ma birthday."


End file.
